A Little Tied Up at the Moment
by gerbil96
Summary: Amy and Cream are on their way to the contest, but an uninvited guest gets in the way. Will they ever be able to get to the contest? Read to find out! And pleease review


**Just didn't want to drag out this story into one long thing, so I'm making multiple parts as usual :) so here is the next part. Oh, and before I forget: This story was kind of based off a picture on Devientart. So, partial credit goes to the person who made it. Enjoy! **

**A little Tied Up at the Moment**

"Wow, look how many people showed up!" Cream said as she and Amy entered Emerald Beach for the contest.

Amy looked over the sea of countless girls wearing their bikinis. Her heart was already starting to flutter with nervousness. Because of Sonic, because of how many girls were her compitition.

"Yeah there is a lot of contestants." She said, quietly, sliding her sunglasses down to her nose.

Amy's eyes narrowed as she peered past all the girls.

Then she gasped.

"OH MY GOSH! I SEE HIM!"

Amy was being so loud, Cream jumped a mile.

"Huh?" She asked, startled.

"I see Sonic! Ah, this is perfect, he's here! Come on, Cream. Let's go win that contest!"

But suddenly, Amy and Cream felt hands on their shoulders from behind them.

Before they could turn around to look at who grabbed them, the hands swiftly tied a blind fold around both Amy and Cream's eyes!

Then, the hands dragged both friends backwards, clamped over both of their mouths to keep them quiet. They both heard the menacing footsteps of their kidnapper in the sand.

Amy and Cream struggled; they didn't know who could be doing this, and Cream was almost starting to cry she was so scared.

Amy and Cream's hearts raced with fear as they heard rattling, and then the kidnapper touched their hands.

The rough sensation of rope was felt on Amy and Cream's hands.

Finally, whoever it was that did this to them removed their blind folds.

Amy and Cream's vision was now active, and they couldn't believe who they saw standing before them.

Black shiny wings and snow white fur.

The kidnapper had been Rouge the Bat.

"Rouge!" Amy yelled with anger, "What are you doing? Let us go!"

Then Amy looked around, and saw that her and Cream were both tied to a surf board, stuck deep in the sand. Their arms were behind their backs, tied with rope tight.

Rouge was dressed in a glittering fuschia bikini with a halter strap, the same color eye shadow and huge black stilettoes.

The sneaky bat winked at the two tied-up friends.

"Sorry," She said haughtily, putting her hands on her beautiful hips.

"But I can't let you two get in the way of me winning the bikini contest. Let's face it, girls, I'm way more pretty than the two of you combined!"

Amy growled, and strained her arms against the surf board she was tied to.

"You priss! I can't believe you did this! Once we get out of this I'll show you, I'll WIN that contest!" Amy yelled

Cream gulped, nervous.

"Miss Rouge, please just let us go!"

Rouge smiled, shaking her head.

"Sorry, cream cake," She taunted to the rabbit,

"But I can't let you two win. I'm getting that fabulously shiny chaos emerald! I need it for my collection."

Amy growled more, and wriggled against the surf board, trying desperatley to get out of the ropes.

This only made Rouge laugh.

"Don't waste your time, pinky," She said, turning to walk away.

"They taught me how to make a double-cross knot to restrain criminals in the government. You're NEVER getting out of that thing. But don't worry,"

The crafty bat said, turning back to face Amy and Cream.

"I'll come back to free you _after_ I win the contest."

"Oh, I hate you, Rouge! You no good dirty rotten—"

"Don't be jealous," Rouge interrupted with a smug smile on her face.

"You two can watch me win if you look close. Bye bye, princess! Ahahahaha."

Rouge turned to walk to the contest, knowing full well she was completely capable of winning.

Amy knew Rouge would win too. Rouge was already naturally good looking, even on her worst days. And her in a bikini with her naturally tan skin was no exception.

With this knowledge, Amy got even more furious.

Rouge walked off it seemed as in slow motion, showing off her perfect butt.

"Grrrrrrrrrr! What a little bi—

Amy started, but she remembered Cream was with her, so she decided to not cuss.

Cream was more scared than angry.

"Why did she do that to us? I was so scared!" Cream said, holding back tears.

"That little skank is going to win the bikini contest and it's totally unfair! Now I won't even be IN the contest, and Sonic won't even see me and now he won't want to date me!"

Cream made a puzzled face.

"Um, Amy, I think we have bigger problems than Sonic liking you right now," She reminded gently, hinting about her tied up arms.

Amy sighed.

"I know. How are we gonna get outta this?"

"Maybe Rouge won't win the contest,"

Cream suggested, trying to keep Amy from going crazy.

"I don't CARE if she WINS," Amy replied furiously.

"I CARE about ME winning! If I win, that means Sonic will finally want—

"To go out with you," Cream interrupted tiredly, finishing Amy's sentence.

"Yeah! And what if he sees that stupid bat? Maybe he even likes HER! Oh, I hate Rouge!"

Amy and Cream were tied to the surf board, and it was really far away from the actual contest. It was still on the beach, but way far.

"Amy I still think you should rethink your plan," Cream said.

"I mean, maybe Sonic does like you, but winning a bikini contest won't make him want to marry you. Boys only _really_ like girls for their personality and their heart. _Not _for some sparkly bikini, Amy. I just don't get how Sonic will ever like you if you keep on pretending to be someone you're not. You aren't the type to buy fancy clothes to impress someone. You're the nice, sweet type. And that's why you're my friend."

Amy was silent for a minute.

Then she sighed.

"Thanks, Cream. I know, I'm NOT that type. But well...I just want Sonic to finally go out with me, that's all. And..."

Amy didn't finish her sentence. She just gave a big, sad sigh.

"Amy, don't be sad. You can still get into the contest. I just didn't want you to get carried away." Cream said sympithetically.

Amy smiled sadly.

"Thanks so much for looking out for me, Cream. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend."

Cream smiled.

"Thanks, Amy." She said.

"Now hang on!" Amy yelled, and lunged forward with all her might.

The surf board they were tied to fell forward, and Amy and Cream fell flat on their faces.

"Well, that didn't really work," Amy said, her voice muffled from the sand.

"Amy...I have an idea!" Cream said hopefully.

**Will Amy and Cream ever get out of Rouge's trap? Will Rouge win the contest, or will Amy beat her to it? AND, what will happen with Sonic? Stay tuned for part three coming soon! Thanks guys!**

"I KNOW, Cream," Amy said sadly.

"But I'm just SAYING. My plan is going to totally die all because of that stupid little—

"Amy, don't say it," Cream interrupted, stopping Amy from saying anything..._un_ lady like.

"Rouge has always been this way. I'm sure there's some way to get out of this."

Amy nodded, wriggling against the surf board.

She squinted her eyes, watching the contest s


End file.
